


Hey There Juliet

by SqueegeeBecksXo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Continuation, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Smut, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueegeeBecksXo/pseuds/SqueegeeBecksXo
Summary: This fic takes place after the events of the season 1 finale. It's rather smutty but still has some good plot lines.





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead stood on the small porch of his father's trailer looking in at the girl he had not more than twenty minutes ago professed his love for. He wasn't sure if what he saw in her eyes now was fear or something different, but he knew it was something he needed to address. 

He said his goodbyes to the group of Southside Serpents, promising to think about what they had just offered. Though the weight out the leather jacket felt good on his shoulders he decided it was best to take it off for now. He tentatively stepped into the trailer, closing the door behind him, and laid it on the old couch. 

"Betty." He said, unsure of anything else he could say at this point. 

Betty looked back and forth between his eyes and the jacket lying on the couch. 

"What does this mean, Jughead?" She asked. 

He paused. He wasn't sure what it meant. Putting the jacket on felt like the right thing to do in the moment. 

"I.. I don't know Betty." 

"You said we aren't our parents Juggie. You said that. Now you're accepting this from the Serpents and.." She gestured with her hand toward the jacket and stopped when she saw Jugheads eyes fix on her palms. They were bleeding from four small crescent mood shaped cuts. She quickly closed her fists and placed them to her sides. 

"Betts, please don't!" Jughead rushed to her, taking her hands from her sides and holding them in his. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be the reason Betty hurt herself. "I won't accept the jacket. I'll give it back and tell them that's not what I want. You are more important." 

Betty looked up at Jughead. She loved him more then she knew that she could. For a brief moment, she thought back to the beginning of the year, to the last few years, when she was so sure she was in love with Archie. She knew now she wasn't. She had never felt for Archie what she was feeling right now for Jughead. 

"Say something, please." He didn't know how much longer he could stand the silence that was growing between them. He needed to know what she was thinking, what she was feeling. 

"Kiss me." Was all she said. 

Jughead did just that. 

As they kissed he dropped her hands and promptly started removing her coat, which she had put back on when the Serpents had showed up. Betty began taking off his shirt, and just like that it seemed like they were right back where they were. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter making quick work of removing her shirt as well. 

Wanting to slow things down just a little, he paused to look at her, all of her. He had always thought betty was pretty, beautiful actually, but tonight, looking at her right here after everything that had happened, he thought she was so much more. 

Betty wasn't sure what made him stop and for a moment panic started to fill her chest. She had never gotten this far with any boy, let alone a boy she was so in love with. She looked into Jugheads eyes and suddenly that panic faded away. A new feeling started to fill her stomach, one that she'd only ever felt alone, in her room, daydreaming. She suddenly had to have more of him. 

She pulled him in, placing a hand on the back of his neck, entwining her fingers in his raven hair and kissed his neck. He let out a small moan and she took it as a sign to keep going. She trailed light kisses along the side of his neck, working her way up to his jaw bone, where she bit ever so lightly on his ear lobe. 

Jughead felt himself grow harder at the feeling of Betty's teeth and breath along his ear. He slid his hands from where they rested on her hips up to her breasts, taking one in each hand as he caressed them gently while planting wet kisses along her collar bones. He looked up at her as he worked his way down. Through her hooded eyes he could see the passion, the quiet need for more. He freed her breasts from the lacy pink bra she was wearing and took one in his mouth, sucking and licking as Betty arched her back and moaned in pleasure. 

Betty could feel the wetness filling her panties. She pulled lightly on Jugheads hair as he kissed his way down her body. Without warning, he lifted her again, carrying her to the back of the trailer, to a room she hadn't seen before. She realized quickly this must be Jugheads. He laid her down on the air mattress and began kissing her again. In this position, with Jughead lying on top of her, she could feel his hardness. She reached a hand down and felt him over his jeans. His breath hitched and she started to unbutton his pants. 

Jughead looked at her for a brief moment and then began finishing what she started, moving slightly to take his pants off. While he did that she made work of sliding her skirt down. He looked at her, lying there on his bed half naked, and suddenly felt like the luckiest man on earth. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. 

"What is it Juggie?" Betty asked. She couldn't help but return the smile, even if she wasn't sure why. 

"Nothing Betts, it's just, you're so..." He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. For the first time in his life Jughead Jones was speechless. 

Before she could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her hard and deep, resting his weight on her. She felt his length between her thighs and almost instinctively bucked her hips into him. He let out a small growl and she smiled inwardly to herself. She liked that she was the only one who got to see Jughead this way. 

He adjusted himself so he was lying almost next to her and trailed his hand down her body. He paused for a brief moment at the top of her panties before continuing downward. He cupped her sex in his hand and he could feel her wetness through the thin material. Betty had never had another person touch her there and he had never touched someone else in this way. It was new for both of them, and together they would explore each other. 

Jughead began making small circular motions with his first two fingers over top of Betty's panties. She bucked her hips slightly and breathed out a sweet moan which let him know it felt good. He continued, speeding up slightly. Once he felt comfortable and he could tell she was really enjoying it, he slid her panties to the side and moved his fingers into her. Betty reveled in the feeling of his long fingers filling her. He moved them in and out and in circular motions that started to drive her crazy. For a moment, she wondered how he knew how to do that, but quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind. 

After a few moments, he moved his fingers to her clit and continued his small circular motions from before. While doing this he planted wet kisses along her neck. Betty moaned, her breathing growing heavier and heavier. She could feel herself almost reaching the edge. 

"Don’t stop Juggie." She managed to breath out. 

With that Jughead picked up the pace with his fingers a bit, while sucking harder along Betty's neck and collar bone. Before she knew it, she was reaching her climax. She cried out, louder than she meant, and slammed her thighs together, forcing Jughead to still his hand. 

They laid there for a few minutes, in comfortable silence and stillness. Betty had had orgasms before. Her older sister Polly had taught her about masturbation and when she was alone in her room, she had experimented with herself a few times. Nothing she had ever done had ever felt that good though, and she wanted more. 

She rolled onto her side and kissed Jughead, trailing her hand down his chest, to his stomach, stopping at the top of his boxers. She could feel Jughead stiffen under her touch and wasn't sure if she should keep going. 

"You don't have to Betty." Jughead said as he kissed her cheek. He wanted more of her, so much more, but he also wanted to take things slow. 

"I want to Juggie. I want more." She made sure to look deep into his eyes when she spoke. She wanted him to know how much she wanted him, how much she loved him, and mostly how much she needed him. 

Jughead took her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb across the crescent mood shaped cute on her palm. He could feel Betty stiffen and almost pull away but he wouldn't let her. He wanted to her to know that he loved her not despite the darkness inside of her, but because of it. He slowly brought her palm to his lips and kissed it. He continued his kisses up her arm, to her shoulder across her collar bone, and up her neck. He moved his body so he was hovering over her. He could see the passion burning in Betty's eyes, and it was like he had to have her now. 

He kissed like he had before, deep and passionate. Holding himself up on one arm, he reached down to remove her panties. Once they were off she helped him take off his boxers. She found herself fixated on his hard length and reached down, taking it in her hand, and stroking it. Jughead's whole body stiffened and is head dropped next to hers as he let out and hard breath. 

"Juggie, do.. Do you have any condoms?" She wasn't sure if there was sweet or sexy way to ask this, so she just said it. 

Without a word, he reached into the dusty side table that sat next to the air mattress and pulled out a box of condoms. Once again Betty wondered how he knew how to do what he did earlier, and why he had an opened box of condoms in his night stand. Before they got together Betty had never seen Jughead with a girl, or even show interest in a girl. Maybe she was wrong about him. She didn't like this thought and shook her head to wish it away. 

Jughead noticed this. 

"What, what's wrong Betty?" This was all new territory to Jughead. He didn't know if he should keep going or stop now. 

"Nothing. It's nothing, I'm fine." 

"No. Tell me Betts." 

"Have.. Have you done this before? It's okay if you have, I just, I think I need to know." 

"This as in, sex? No. Have you?" He was confused. He thought it was pretty common knowledge that he had never had a girlfriend before. Maybe he was wrong. 

"No I haven't. You just seem..." Betty didn't know how to finish her sentence. She wanted to say that he seemed so good at it but the thought made her cheeks flush. 

"Betty Cooper are you blushing?" Jughead smirked. 

"Yes, I am!" Betty smacked his arm and covered her face with her hands. She thought it would be easier to say if he couldn't see her face. "You just seem so good at this, and you have and opened box of condoms. I just thought maybe you had done this before." 

Jughead couldn't help it, and laughed out loud. 

"Betty, I'm a virgin. I have an open box of condoms because FP bought them for me and..." He felt himself start to flush as well. "He told me how to put one on and then told me to practice. So, I did. God this is embarrassing." He laughed. 

"Oh, Juggie!" Betty was now full on belly laughing. She was relieved and welcomed the break in the sexual tension. 

Jughead watched her laughing for a while, giggling to himself. He had never been this vulnerable and this open with another person before. The thought of it should have scared him, but it didn't. He felt nothing but love and ease when he was with Betty, and even now, both of them naked in his bed, it was no different. 

He kissed her forehead and laid his head on her chest. She tangled her fingers in his wild black hair. 

"We can keep going Juggie. I want to, I'm ready." 

"I know." He said without looking up at her. "I am to, and we will. For now though, I just want to lie here with you." 

Betty smiled from ear to ear, a small tear escaping her eye and falling onto Jughead's pillow. She wasn't sad though. For the first time, maybe ever, she was so unbelievably happy. 

A few moments later they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter. Just some plot to get the story moving.

The sun shinned into Jugheads room through a dusty window. Betty's eyes blinked open a few times, and for a brief moment she forgot where she was. She hadn't seen his room in the daylight before. Jughead was asleep next to her, lying on his stomach, his head turned toward her. A small black curl fell over his eyes and she took this moment to look around, to take it and him all in. 

His room was small and sparse in furniture. His bed, which was an air mattress, laid against the wall with an old night stand next to it. On the opposite wall, there was a dresser and a desk and that was it. The walls were covered in the same wood paneling that covered the rest of the trailer. There were no posters on the wall, no clothes other than her skirt and panties, and his pants and boxers on the floors. She thought for a moment that his room looked very unlived in. 

Just then Jughead started to stir. 

"Good morning beautiful." He looked at her through sleepy eyes, smiling. 

"Good morning to you." She rolled onto her side and placed soft kisses on his cheek. 

"I could get used to this." He signed. 

Just then her phone rang. She wasn't sure what time it was but she could almost guarantee it was her mom calling. She sat up, feeling slightly exposed and started to gather her skirt and panties. 

"Here, I'll get it." Sensing her insecurity, and knowing all he needed to do was throw on boxers, Jughead decided he'd get it for her. 

He got up, grabbed his boxers from the floor, and exited the room. She watched, marveling in how surprisingly muscular his back was, and how cute she thought his butt was. 

From the other room she could hear him, and figured he must have answered her phone. 

"Archie! Calm down, slow down. What happened?" Jughead sounded upset. She started to get up when he came running into the room with the rest of her clothes. 

"C'mon. We've gotta get dressed. Something happened at Pop's and Fred's been shot. Shit!" He was moving too quickly and slammed his knee on the desk. 

"Juggie, slow down, come here. What do you mean Fred has been shot?!" 

"I don't know Betty! All Archie could get out was something about Pop's and his dad being shot. He said they're at the hospital so, we have to go." Jughead sounded almost annoyed with her. 

Betty dressed quickly, not saying anything else. When they got into FP's truck she dialed Veronica. 

"Ronnie! Has Archie called you?" 

"Yes! I'm guessing he called you too? I'm on my way to the hospital. Do you know where Jughead is? He should come to!" 

"Um, Jughead is with me. He... we... We're on our way to the hospital. Btw, V, if my mom asks, I spent the night at your house, okay?" Betty didn't know how much she wanted to tell Veronica, and she also knew this really wasn't the time to get into it, but she had to have some kind of backup plan for when her mom did call. 

"Well well, B. Of course, you know I can always be your alibi!" Veronica always had a way of knowing things, and this was no different. "I'm pulling up to the hospital now, I'll see you both when you get here." 

"Okay V, see you soon." 

Betty and Jughead sat in silence for what seemed like forever. The hospital is only ten minutes from Betty's house but Jughead lived on the Southside which put the ride at about twenty minutes. She didn’t know if she could stand the silence much longer. 

"Jug, are you okay?" She looked over at him, trying to see if she could read his emotions. She couldn't. 

"Fred is... he like a father to me... I..." Jughead's voice cracked and without a second thought she slid across the seat and wrapped her arms around him while he drove. She didn’t know the right words to say, so this is all she could do. 

They hurried into the hospital to find Archie yelling at a nurse and Veronica trying to calm him down. 

"Do your job! Find out what is going on! What is wrong with these people!" He yelled at the blonde nurse. 

"Archie please, calm down. I don't think they can do anything more!" Veronica pleaded with him. 

"Archie!" Jughead ran to his best friend and without hesitation wrapped him in his arms and Archie let out a wail. 

Betty and Archie had been friends since they were ten years old but Archie and Jughead had been best friends since diapers. Anytime Jugheads dad fell of the wagon he stayed at Archie's house, without question. It was clear that their friendship was deeper then Betty had ever realized. 

Veronica looked over at Betty, stopping her eyes on Betty's neck, before looking back to the boys. Betty made a mental note to ask her about it later. 

"Jug, there was so much blood. I tried to stop it. I tried to stop them." Archie cried into Jugheads arms. 

"I know Arch. It's okay." He held his friend, almost holding him up so he didn't fall to the floor. Jughead tried to think of another time he had seen Archie so upset, only none came to mind. It was usually Jughead who needed comforting. While everyone else saw Jug as cold and sardonic, Archie knew the real Jughead, and possibly now Betty did too. 

After what seemed like forever the nurse came back with some news. She said they had managed to stop the bleeding but can't find the bullet and that Fred was in critical but stable. They wouldn't be able to see him for a while so Jughead convinced Archie to let them take him home so he could eat something, gather some clothes and such for his father, and explain what happened. Betty made sure to leave the nurse with everyone's phone numbers and gave her strict instructions to call if anything changes at all. 

Back at Archie's, things seem to calm down a bit. Archie busied himself with putting together some clothes for Fred, while Jughead helped. The girls decided to go to work in the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone. 

"So, are you going to tell me how you got the giant hickey on your neck Betty?" 

Betty quickly threw her hand up to her neck, almost dropping the bowl she was scrambling eggs in. 

"I... um..." She stuttered. 

"Betts! Did you and Jughead, you know, have sex!?" She asked, a little louder then Betty liked. 

"SHH. V keep your voice down." She didn't know why, but she didn't want the boys to hear them talking. "No. We didn't... have sex. Just, some other stuff." She felt her face flush as she tried not to smile. 

"My, my Elizabeth Cooper! Who would have known Jughead Jones would be able cause such flush to your cheeks!" Veronica teased. 

"Stop Ronnie!" Betty pleaded halfhearted. Veronica was right though. Just the thought of the night before made Betty's cheeks burn and brought on a tingle between her thighs. 

"I'm just teasing Betts! I think it's great!" Veronica went back to flipping the pancakes. 

"B, did Archie tell you anything more about what happened?" 

"No. He called and he sounded so upset. Just said that his dad had been shot at Pop's and to meet him at the hospital." 

"Yea, he said the same to Jug." 

Just then the boys came into the kitchen. Archie had showered and changed out of his blood-soaked clothes, and Jughead had changed clothes as well. Betty was reminded about her thought that his room at the trailer hadn't looked lived in and she guessed the reason was because he had been living at the Andrew's longer then she thought. 

"We've got pancakes, scrambled eggs, and pounds of bacon! Eat up boys!" Veronica said as she started setting the small table. Betty laid out the food buffet style and in silence they all began to fill their plates. 

Archie stared down at his plate as he ate, while Jughead, Veronica, and Betty all looked at each other trying to decide who should talk first. It was clear Betty was losing. 

"Archie... What... can you tell us what happened?" She said hesitantly. 

"I don't really know. I left Veronica's to meet my dad for breakfast at Pop's. When I got there, we were the only ones there beside pop." Betty shot a look over to Veronica to make sure she knew she had some explaining to do later. Veronica hid a small smile.   
"I went to wash my hands and when I was coming out I heard some yelling. There was a man standing on the counter with a gun pointed at Pop, I think he was trying to rob him or something. I looked over at my dad and he started to get up. Why did he get up?!" Archie was getting upset. Veronica placed her hand on his to reassure him, and he continued. "The guy in the mask saw my dad and turned toward him. The next thing I know I was jumping in front of my dad trying to, I don't know, block the bullet, but I was too late." 

They all sat there silent. No one knew what to say really. 

"Was the guy in the mask wearing a Southside Serpent jacket?" Veronica asked. 

"Why would you ask that Veronica?" Jughead spoke before Archie could answer, the frustration clear in his voice. Betty looked over at him but he wouldn't meet her gaze. 

"Most robberies don't end in murders Jughead. My dad knows about Fred and my mom. Add that to the fact that Fred wouldn't take the deal my mom offered him..." She paused. "What if my dad hired a Serpent to shoot him?" 

"The Serpents were working for Fred. They wouldn't do that!" Jughead didn't realize he was raising his voice. 

"You don't know that... " Veronica started. 

"Stop it!" Archie cut in. "No, he wasn't wearing a Southside Serpent jacket. It wasn't them." 

"It still could have..." Veronica tried to continue but stopped after noticing the glare Betty was giving her. 

"Guys, I think the important thing right now is just to think about Fred, and hope that everything turns out okay. Please let's not fight." She didn't want anyone to fight. She understood why Veronica would think it could be a Serpent, and she even understood why Jughead would refuse to believe it, but she couldn't deal with the possibility, herself. She saw Jugheads face when he donned the Serpent logo last night and she knew that even though he promised that he would turn them down, it wasn't going to be that simple. 

Betty's phone started to ring and they all jumped a bit. It was clear everyone was on edge. 

Before looking to see who it was Betty answered. "Hello?" 

"Hello, I'm looking for an Archie Andrews. This is about his father." It was the nurse from the hospital. 

Betty handed the phone to Archie and mouthed "It's the hospital." 

"Hey this is Archie." He paused. "Okay, I'll be right there!" He hung up and handed the phone back to Betty. 

"What's going on Arch?" Jughead asked. 

"Apparently my dad is awake and I can see him. Can you drive me there Jug? My car is at Pop's still." 

"Yea of course man, lets go." Jughead got up and turned to Betty. He leaned down, taking her face in his hands, and kissed her hard. "When everything calms down can we talk? Pease?" He was almost pleading with her. 

"Yes, Juggie, of course." She looked into his eyes for some kind of reassurance that everything would be okay. She didn't find it but convinced herself otherwise anyway. 

Archie kissed Veronica and promised to keep them updated on everything. Just like that the boys were out the door and Betty sat there feeling very on edge. She resisted the urge to clench her fits and instead decided to start cleaning up to take her mind off everything. 

"When we finish cleaning up want go back to my house and have some girl time?" Veronica asked. 

"I would love that V."


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Veronica's the girls had settled in a bit. Veronica had brought out some snacks and magazines and Betty had showered and changed into the clothes Veronica left out for her. 

"Alright B, so now that you are showered and dressed, I have to know. What happened last night!?" Veronica's excitement and curiosity was clear. 

Betty flushed at the thought of everything. Jugheads body pressed against hers, his hand and how skillfully it made her cum, them almost having sex. Then of course she thought about before. When the Southside Serpents had shown up and offered Jughead a Serpent branded leather Jacket and told him it was his if he wanted it. He had taken it, only to promise her later he would be giving it back. 

She didn't want to tell Veronica about that. V already had so many suspicions about the Serpents, she didn’t want her feeling that way about Jughead. 

"C'mon Betty, spill." Veronica's voice broke through Betty's reverie. 

"I don't know, V! We just... we kissed and he..." Betty's hands flew to her face to hide her embarrassment. She had never talked about these things with anyone before and even though Veronica was her best friend, it was still so weird to her. 

"He what, he what?! There is no need to embarrassed Betty. I'll tell you all about mine and Archie's wild night if it helps!" Veronica looked pleased, and she also looked happy. Betty couldn't help but notice how happy Veronica looked and it made her heart swell. 

"You seem happy V." 

"I am Betty, I am." She paused. "Now c'mon and tell me about you and Jughead before I give you all the dirty details of me and Archie!" 

"No, no, no! Okay, I'll spill." She breathed in deep. "So, after the jubilee we went back to his dad's trailer. He had cleaned everything up after Sheriff Keller destroyed it looking for evidence." She paused, smiling to herself. "He told me he loved me, V." 

Veronica's mouth flew open. "Jughead Jones loves Betty Cooper! This is some real Romeo and Juliet stuff Betts! Please tell me, did you say it back??" 

"I did! I do, I love him." Betty couldn't wipe the smile from her face if she tried. She could feel Veronica watching her, hanging on her every word, so she continued, leaving out the part about the Serpents. "From there we just made out, on the kitchen counter, and then on his bed... He did this thing with his fingers that made me... " Once again she was overcome with shyness. 

"He fingered you!" Veronica blurted out loudly. 

"Oh my god Veronica not so loud!" 

"No one is home is Betty, it's just us!" Veronica assured her. 

"I know but still!" Betty knew she was being silly. 

"Okay so he fingered you and made you cum. Then what?!" Veronica pressured her for every detail. 

"Well I touched him a little and we were going to do it, but..." She stopped. She didn't know how to explain her own insecurity. 

"But what?!" 

"I don't know. For a moment, I got a little insecure and thought maybe he had done this before. He was just so... good." She laughed at the thought. 

"Is Jughead not a virgin? I swear until this very moment I thought that boy lived like a monk or something." 

"No, he is! I think it was just my own insecurities getting to me and..." 

"Or the boy just has some natual skills!" Veronica interrupted Betty before she could continue and they both giggled like school girls until their belly's hurt. 

Almost instinctively they both checked their phones. It had been nearly three hours since the boys left to go see Fred in the hospital. They were both starting to grow concerned. 

"I wish they would call." Veronica said. 

"Should we call them?" Betty didn't fully know what to do in this situation. If this was last year Betty would have been right by Archie's side along with Jughead. This year is different though. Archie has Veronica and though they haven't made any official announcement, they seemed very much together. Then there's Jughead. He's her boyfriend and Archie's best friend, and on his birthday, he had sort of let it slip that he himself was harboring some insecurities, specifically about Archie. At that thought she made a mental note to make sure she tells Jughead she never loved Archie like she does him. 

"No. I think we should wait this one out, B." Veronica said, breaking through Betty's thoughts. 

"Maybe you're right." She conceded. 

\--------------------------- 

Sometime later that afternoon Betty decided it was probably time to go home. She didn't exactly want to be alone, Veronica helped keep her mind off of everything going on, but she knew her Mom would be insisting she come home soon. 

After filling her mom in about what happened to Fred and why she hadn't come home first thing in the morning, she busied herself with school paper stuff. It was sometime much later, she must have drifted off, when she heard a tapping on her window. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness, but once they did she could see it was Jughead. 

"Hello Juliet." He said as she opened her window. He climbed in quietly and quickly pulled her into his arms, kissing her as if it had been years since their last. 

"I missed you." She said simply. 

"I missed you more Betts." 

She looked up him. The moonlight came through her window and cast the most beautiful shadows on his face, she thought. She felt a need growing in her stomach, the same need she felt last night. She glanced over at her clock, seeing that it read 12:14pm she knew that her mom and dad had gone to bed a while ago and would be fast asleep now. 

Taking him by the hand she led him over to her bed, and sat him down while she stood in front of him between his legs. Tonight, would be the night she thought, and with that she began taking her clothes off, starting with her t-shirt. 

"Betty..." He said, his voice only a whisper. 

"Shh.." She put a finger to his lips. She knew he wanted to talk, but right now wasn't the time. She needed to show him how much she loved him, and she had a few thoughts in mind. 

Stepping back slightly, she slowly got down on her knees. Jughead's body stilled, and as he realized what she was trying to do he felt himself growing hard. She began unbuttoning his jeans and he lifted himself slightly to help her. 

Once both his jean and boxers were off she knelt in front of him again. Taking his length in her hand she stroked it, slowly, up and down. She had only ever seen things like this done in the porn movies her and her sister would watch out of pure curiosity, so she hoped she was doing right. 

Jughead's breath hitched and he bit his lip. Though it felt good her rhythm was bit slow. Looking down at her he placed his hand over hers, speeding her up a bit, until she got it just right. Once he moved his hand away she worked in that motion for a few more moments. She could see his breathing getting heavier and the power she had at this moment excited her. Feeling confident for the first time she moved and with one swift motion she took him in her mouth. This surprised Jughead, almost making him jump, causing her to stop and move back. 

"Did I do something wrong?" The look on her face made Jughead sad. She hadn't done anything wrong, at all. 

"No! You just surprised me. You did nothing wrong at all, trust me." His breathing was still heavy and she wanted to keep going. She studied his face, waiting for some kind of signal. He licked his lips and let out a small breath, and with that she went back to work. 

She licked and sucked him, still using her hands as well. He slid a hand into her hair at the base of her neck, pulling ever so slightly. The gesture made her panties fill with wetness and she let out a small breath. He was growing closer and closer to reaching his climax. 

"Betty, I'm going to..." He could hardly speak it felt so good. She knew what he meant and prepared herself. With one last stroke of her tongue he let go, cumming as quietly as he could into her mouth. Without hesitation Betty swallowed. 

He reached down and pulled her up to stand between his legs. He kissed her hard and deep while he removed the clothes she had left on, and she removed his shirt. One they were both naked he pulled onto the bed with him, his hand finding her sex. She was unbelievably wet and it turned him on to know he did that to her. He slid his fingers deep into her, pushing in and out, stopping to circle her clit. He found a good rhythm and she began to buck her hips into his hand. He used his mouth to lick and suck her breasts and before Betty could even think she was reaching climax. She had to cup a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out and waking her parents. 

Jughead looked at her, almost smirking. He sure was cocky she thought. 

"Did you bring a condom?" She asked. Though she had just climaxed she needed more. She wanted to feel him inside her. 

Jughead bit his lip, "I did. But I don't want you to think I was expecting..." 

"It's okay. I’m glad you did." She cut him off. 

"Are you sure Betty?" He asked. 

She looked at him for a moment, entwining her fingers in his hair. "I've never been so sure of something in my whole life. Make love to me Juggie, please." The lust in her voice aroused Jughead. 

Leaning over the edge of the bed, he grabbed his pants and retrieved the condom from his back pocket. He had had no expectations when he placed it there, but now he was so glad he had. He moved to get under the covers and gestured at her to do the same. 

While he opened the condom, and placed it on his cock, Betty could feel a mix of panic and excitement growing in her chest. She was about to lose her virginity to Jughead Jones, her boyfriend, the boy she was in love with. At one point in her life she thought this would happen with Archie. Now, looking at Jughead face, that thought made her feel uneasy. She pushed it to the back of her head as he hovered himself over her. 

Jughead looked down at Betty, and without a word, kissed her. He kissed her more softly then he ever had before, wanting to show her just how much he loved her. Reaching down with one hand he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at Betty, wanting to make sure she was okay and still wanted to, she smiled and nodded ever so slightly. 

Slowly he pushed into her. Though it hurt a little, Betty welcomed the fullness and reveled in it. Jughead continued a slow pace, in and out, not wanting to hurt her. She kissed him hard, her breathing getting heavier, and entangled her hand at the back of his head, gently pulling on his hair. Her other hand gripped his back as he held his pace. 

"Harder Juggie." She pleaded. 

"I don't want to hurt you Betts." 

"It's okay, you aren't hurting me." She made sure to look him in the eyes. With that, he sped up his pace a bit and moved into her further. He didn't know how much longer he could hold this new rhythm before he would cum, the feeling almost overwhelming. He reached down with one hand and began circling her clit in time to his pumps. Betty thought she might explode at how good everything he was doing felt. She could feel herself getting closer and closer. 

"Oh Juggie. I'm gonna cum." She managed to breath out between moans. 

With the sound of his name being moaned from her mouth, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He climaxed, burying his face in her pillow to keep from being heard, and a moment later she did the same, biting down on his shoulder to keep quiet. 

They stayed there like that for a moment, entangled in each other. After removing the condom and discarding it, he crawled back into bed with her. Holding her close as he stroked her hair. He could lay like this forever, he thought to himself. 

After a while he moved away slightly to look at her. "Are you okay Betty?" 

"I'm more then okay Jughead." She said, unable to hide the smile that was forming on her face. He kissed her forehead. 

Peeking at the time and seeing it read 1:30am, Jughead knew he wouldn't be able to stay much longer. 

"I have to get going Betts." 

"I don't want you to leave..." She said, holding him a little tighter. 

"I know. I don't want to go, I promise, but if I stay I'm going to fall asleep and I for one do not want to see your mother first thing in the morning." And he meant it. He knew if Alice Cooper caught him in Betty's bed, in the state they are in now, she would send Betty off just like they did Polly. The thought made him nauseous. 

Betty had the same thought, and moved to allow him to get up. They both dressed quickly, somehow still feeling shy even after everything they had just done. Betty wondered if that would ever change. 

They stood I front of her window for a long moment, just holding each other. Jughead hooked a finger under Betty's chin, tilting it upward, and kissed her long and passionately. 

"I love you Betty Cooper." 

"I love you Jughead Jones." 

With that, he was gone out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter written, but I need to edit it and add a some stuff. Hope you are enjoying it! Leave some comments!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Betty was awoken by her phone ringing. It was Veronica with good news about Archie's dad. 

"Hey V, what's up?" Betty answered through a groggy morning voice. 

"Were you sleeping Betty? It's like 11:00am on a Sunday morning." Veronica questioned her. 

"It's that late?" She looked over at her clock, seeing it read 11:18am, she was surprised. "I guess I was more tired than I thought." 

"Well get up girl because I've got some good new! Archie's dad is awake and going to make a full recovery!" Veronica sounded so happy and Betty shared that feeling. 

"Oh, V thank god! How is Archie?" 

"He's in much better spirits. I spent the night at his house and we just talk and, well you know what..." Betty could almost hear the smile spreading across Veronica's face. 

"Ew Ronnie, spare me." She begged. 

"Yea yea. Anyway, what are you and Jug up to today? Archie was thinking now that everything is calmed down we could maybe catch a movie, the four of us. Our first official double date as best friend couples! I'll even let Jughead pick the movie." 

"Best friend couples?" Betty laughed. "Um, I just woke up so I haven't even talked to Jug yet..." 

"No worries. I'll have Archiekins get in touch with him and then let you know the time!" 

"Okay, perfect." And with that, they hung up. 

Betty couldn't remember the last time she slept in this late, in fact she didn't think she ever has. Not wanting to think too much into it, she decided to get up and get showered. 

\---------------------------------- 

Back at his father's trailer Jughead lie awake on his air mattress, just staring at the ceiling. Archie had spent the night at the hospital with his dad and sleeping alone at the Andrew's felt odd. He hadn't slept good, in fact, he hardly slept at all. He couldn't remember the last time he spent a full night in his room, aside from with Betty. The thought of her made his heart ache. He missed her and leaving her bed last night was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. He made a mental note to convince her to sleep over again soon. 

As he started to get up for the day his phone rang. It was Archie. 

"Hey Arch. How's your dad?" 

"He's doing good. The doctor said the bullet moved and they'll be able to remove it today. Hee's going to make a full recovery!" Archie sounded so good. 

"Archie that’s awesome." Jughead felt his throat tighten and tears starting to form in his eyes. He meant it when he told Betty that Fred was like a father to him. Hearing that he was going to be okay was like a huge weight off his chest. Now of course, his mind went right to thinking about who exactly was the one who shot him and most importantly, why. Seems like Betty and himself have another mystery to solve. 

"Yea man, I'm so relieved. Hey, Ronnie and I were thinking... Well more like I was thinking. Now that everything has calmed down, I really would love for the four of us to get together. We could maybe go see a movie today, and Ronnie even said you could choose. I think it would be just what I need." 

"The four of us? As in you, Veronica, Betty, and myself?" He wasn't sure why he was asking, it seemed like given. 

Archie laughed a bit. "Yea man. Ronnie keeps calling us best friend couples. It's... sweet." 

"Best friend couples? That's revolting." He wasn't sure he meant it though. "But yea sure dude, I'm down for a movie. I know American Graffiti is playing today around 3 at the Bijou." 

"Perfect, awesome! I'll have Ronnie let Betty know the time!" 

"Alright man... Hey Archie..."He paused. "I'm really glad your dad is okay." 

"I know Jug, me to." 

After they hung up Jughead figured it would be smart to call Betty. He had a feeling Veronica had already asked her, but since they were a couple, it seemed like the right thing to do. 

"Hey Juggie." Her voice came through sweet as ever. 

"Hey there Juliet. How did you sleep?" 

"Good, and long. Veronica called me at 11 waking me up." 

"Betty Cooper, you slept in on a Sunday morning?" He was a bit shocked and even a little smug. He hoped his late-night visit was the reason she needed all the sleep. 

"Why yes I did Jughead Jones. It seems when a certain someone crawls into my window late and night and... does these incredible things to my body... I need to recover a bit." Her cheeks flushed as she said it, but she didn't feel embarrassed. 

"A certain someone." Jughead repeated. 

After a pause of comfortable silence, he continued. 

"So, I guess Veronica told you the good news about Fred, right?" 

"Yes, she did. I'm so relieved, but now I can't stop thinking about who did it and why!" He could hear the wheels turning in her head and that's why he loved her. 

"That’s why I love you Betts, I can't stop thinking about it either." 

Hearing the words, I love you from his mouth made her heart swell and her stomach fill with butterflies. She didn't think she would ever getting tired of hearing him say it. 

"You still there?" She hadn't said anything and he started to wonder if maybe he shouldn't have said I love you. 

"Yes I'm still here. Just thinking about you... and last night... I miss you." 

"Well miss me no more Juliet, for we are going on a double date today." 

"Ah yes, a double date as best friend couples as Veronica put it." She laughed. 

"I'm never going to enjoy that title." He said with amusement. "But I will enjoy being with you. Movie is at 3, want me to pick you up at 2:30?" 

"That's perfect." 

"So are you Betts." 

They lingered in yet another comfortable silence for a few moments before they hung up. 

\------------------------------------ 

By the time 2:30 rolled around Betty was nearly jumping out of her skin. Her mom and dad had left early that morning for some conference, leaving her note on the kitchen table. She had wished she knew last night that they wouldn't be home today, maybe then she could have convinced Jughead to stay. 

Seeing FP's truck pull up in front of her house, she ran through the front door almost forgetting to close it behind her. Before Jughead could even get out she was already climbing in to the passenger seat. 

"I... I was going to get out and open your door for you speedy." He was amused at how excited she seemed. 

"Sorry! I was just waiting at the door. That's lame, isn't it?" She was embarrassed. 

"It's not lame at all Betty Cooper. Come here." 

Knowing that they still had sometime before the movie started and that it was only 10 minutes up the road, he knew they had time to steal a few moments. Betty slid across the bench seat and he took her face in his hands, kissing her. It was just like last night when he crawled into her window. They could taste the need on each other's mouths. 

Jughead slid his hand down, resting it on her upper thigh, before moving slowly to her center. Feeling how wet she was, even on the outside of her jeans, he let out a small growl. Betty moaned softly at his touch right where she wanted it and adjusted herself so she was straddling him, with her hands around the back of his neck. 

"Betty, you have neighbors." Jughead didn't want to stop but he knew logically this wasn't the best place to be doing this. 

"So?" Betty had lost all sense of logic, she just wanted Jughead, inside of her. 

"So, I don't want them to..." 

Just then someone tapped on the driver's side window, causing them both to jump and Betty to hit her head on the roof. It was Veronica and Archie. 

"Ow!" Betty said rubbing her head. 

"Don't want them to see us." Jughead continued gesturing toward the window. 

While Betty moved back to the passenger seat Jughead rolled down the window, fully prepared for whatever teasing was coming their way. 

"Naughty naughty you two! Making out in FP's truck in front of Betty's house! What if her parents came out!?!" Veronica teased with a hint of amusement in her voice. 

"My parents aren't home V." Betty said, defending herself. 

"Jughead you have corrupted my Betty and I love it!" 

"I corrupted Betty? You do realize she was the one on top of me, right?" Jughead was starting to find the situation amusing as well. 

Betty's mouth flew open and she wacked his arm. She couldn't believe he just said that. 

"Alright alright you horney teenagers, let's get going before we miss the movie." Archie said as he wrapped his arms around Veronica's waist. They walked over to Fred's truck as Jughead rolled up the window. 

Betty sat glaring in Jughead's direction for a few moments. Trying, and failing, to hid the smirk on his face, he pulled out in the direction of the Bijou. 

\---------------------------- 

Once at the movie theater, Betty and Veronica went to find good seats while Jughead and Archie grabbed snacks. 

"Are you and Betty having sex?" Archie's bluntness took Jughead by surprise, causing him to choke on the sip of cola he was in the process of taking. 

"Dude. A little warning before you just spring questions like that on me." He said while coughing." 

"Warning Jug, I'm about to ask you a super personal question." Archie said sarcastically. 

"Why are you asking me this Arch?" Jughead had known Archie almost his entire life. He had listened while Archie talked about every girl he dated, when he lost his virginity, and even lent Archie an understanding ear when he had his affair with his music teacher earlier that year, but never in all that time has Archie ever asked him such a personal question. In fact, Archie never really asked him anything. 

"Jughead I've known you almost my entire life. I can't remember you ever having a girlfriend, let alone finding a girl attractive. For a short time period, I thought you might be gay, although I figured if you were gay you would have hit on me already." Archie smirked. 

"You really think you'd be my type carrot top?" Jughead laughed. 

"I guess I'm just curious. You and Betty..." He paused. "It kind of came out of nowhere man. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, I think it's awesome but..." 

He wasn't wrong. Jughead's feelings for Betty had come on fast, and he had acted just as quick. He had had crushes on girl's before, plenty, but they were always just that, crushes. Those feelings never lingered and they were never more than that. For a while he thought maybe he might be asexual. That was until Betty asked him to help her write for the Blue and Gold. It was the first time they had ever spent any real time alone, without Archie that is. Betty's inquisitive mind and her refusal to back down made his head spin in the best ways. 

"But it was out of the blue, I know." He finished Archie's thought. "Listen, I'd love to talk about this with you, just not as we're about to go watch a movie on a 'best friends double couple date' or whatever the hell Veronica called it. Another time man." Jughead meant it. He would talk to Archie about this, but only after he talked to Betty. 

"If you say so dude." 

\-------------------------------------- 

After the movie was over Archie suggested they all go back to his house to hang. It was a perfect Sunday afternoon in Betty's mind, being with her three favorite people. 

Back at Archie's, Betty excused herself to the bathroom to wash her hands. Jughead, seeing that Veronica and Archie were both distracted by each other's mouths, snuck off to follow her upstairs. When she came out of the bathroom he led her into Archie's room, quietly closing the door behind them. 

"Juggie, what are you doing?" Betty giggled. 

"I miss you." He said as he pulled her down onto his hair mattress that laid on the floor of Archie's room. Though he had spent the last two nights at his dad's trailer, most of his stuff was still at Archie's. 

"You miss me? We've been together all day." 

He kissed her. Slowly and softly, cupping her cheek in his hand. 

"I missed that." Jughead wasn't one for PDA. Hand holding was one thing, but unlike Archie and Veronica, he chose to save the heavier stuff for private. 

"Me to." She whispered. 

This time she kissed him. It was a needy kiss. Since their almost tryst in FP's truck Betty has been fighting the urge to jump his bones. She had been wet since then and was starting to grow uncomfortable, she had to have him. 

"Juggie, please touch me." She begged. 

He looked at her for a moment, before trailing his hand down to the waistband of her jeans. Without a word, he unbuttoned them and slid his hand under the delicate fabric of her pink panties. She was soaked and so ready for him. 

He let out a low growl as his fingers began moving in small circles on her clit. It didn't take long for the sensation to cause Betty to moan. Trying not to be heard she bit into his shoulder. He sped his pace up a bit as she bucked her hips into his hand. 

"Juggie..." She managed to breath out his name as she reached the edge and then spilled over. She felt the orgasm ripple through her body and thought to herself she could do this over and over. 

Jughead looked down at her with need in his eyes. Without a word, he moved to free himself from his jean's while Betty pulled her jeans and panties down half way. Taking a condom out of his back pocket, he quickly placed it on his length. 

Before continuing, he looked to Betty to make sure everything was okay. 

"It's okay Juggie. I want you inside me, please." Betty could see the question in his eyes and answered. 

With that he thrust into her, causing her to let out a small cry. He pumped in a slow rhythm, filling her completely. He trailed wet kisses along her jaw line, breathing heavily by her ear. 

"God Betty, you feel so good." He whispered in her ear. Betty's cheeks flushed involuntary, but the words coming from his mouth didn't embarrass her, they aroused her. 

She entwined her fingers in his hair, tugging hard, while she tried to keep her moans as quiet as possible. 

Without warning, the door flung open. 

"Oh.. Oh my god.. Jughead.. Betty.. Oh my god I knew it!" Archie's face was stark white. 

"Dude, close the door!!" Jughead yelled back at him. 

"Oh my god." Betty said covering herself and her face, she was mortified. 

"Archie what is going... Oh my god!" Veronica had come walking up behind Archie. 

"Close the door!" Jughead yelled again, this time more forcefully. Archie quickly shut the door and they could hear them giggling as they went downstairs. 

Jughead hung his head down next to Betty's on the pillow. 

"I can't believe that just happened." He said. 

Betty didn't respond, and he took that as the signal to move. He removed the condom and pulled up his pants, while Betty did the same. She was still quiet. 

"Betty, are you okay?" He was starting to get concerned. 

Just then she burst into a fit of laughter. It was a full-on belly laugh and tears were forming in her eye. 

He sat watching her for a moment before he was no longer able to suppress the laugh in his gut from bubbling. They both giggled and laughed for a few more moments before everything calmed down. 

Betty looked at Jughead. "Well, I guess we better go down and face the music." 

Jughead sighed, kissing Betty's forehead. "Lord help us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter so far. Also, if you read my other work, this scene is very similar to one in that. I'm just in love with the idea of Archie and Veronica walking in on Betty and Jughead.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jug..... Jughead.... JUGHEAD!" Jughead was jolted awake by Archie simultaneously yelling his name and hitting him with a pillow. He glared up at Archie. 

"Why are you yelling?" 

"Because your alarm has gone off three times now and if it goes off again I'm throwing your phone at the wall." Archie replied, rolling over in his bed. 

Jughead checked the time, 7:10am, and then switched off his alarm. He stared up at the ceiling, for a moment before getting up. 

"C'mon Arch, get up or you won't have time to perfect your just got out of bed hair-do." Jughead called from the bathroom. 

Archie moaned in protest, but got up. As Jughead was brushing his teeth Archie came and started to pee. 

"Dude! Can't you wait until I'm done! It's called personal space!" Jughead was used to living in cramped quarters, but even in his dad small trailer everyone kind of kept to themselves. 

"Jughead I walked in on you sack deep in Betty last night in MY bedroom, I think personal space is a thing of the past." Archie replied laughing. 

"Could you be any cruder?" Jughead grimaced. 

He didn't wait for Archie's answer. He threw on a pair of jeans, grabbed his bag, and headed for the door. He wanted to meet Betty to walk to school together. 

"I was just joking man!" He heard Archie yell from upstairs as he flew out the door. He was moving so fast he nearly knocked right into Betty, who was waiting for him on the front porch. 

"Jeeze Juggie, is there a fire in there?" Betty asked, half laughing. 

"If by fire you mean my fire-red haired roommate then yes." He said with a sardonic tone. 

"Everything okay?" 

"Now it is." He smiled down at her. Betty felt her stomach do a back flip. Would Jughead always have this effect on her? 

They walked hand in hand to school in a comfortable silence. Betty's mind thinking of all the possible people who could have shot Fred, and Jughead's mind thinking of all the questions he wanted ask Pop about the incident. 

"I think we..." Jughead started just as Betty was saying, "We should..." 

They both laughed and Jughead gestured for her to go first. 

"I was just saying I think we should start compiling a list of all the possible suspects in shooting. Honestly, it's not going to be a long list. Veronica wasn't wrong to think her dad may possibly have something to do with it but..." She didn't know if she wanted to finish. The topic of the Southside Serpents hadn't come up since Veronica first mentioned it and Betty had seen the look on Jughead face. "But I'm not sure about the Southside Serpents." She waited for his reply. 

"I think we should go talk to Pop. Maybe he saw something that Archie didn't." He responded, ignoring Betty's comment about the Serpents. He wasn't ready to look at that angle yet, at least not without all the information. 

"I think that's a good idea Jug." And she meant it. This is why they worked so well together. 

Before they reached the door to the school Jughead stopped and turned to Betty, pulling her into his arms and kissing her hard. It surprised her a first but after a beat she melted into the kiss, her hands finding their way his hair while his rested on her lower back. 

"Ya know, I'll never stop being amazed at how the town vampire landed the school's hottest cheerleader." Reggie Mantle 's voice made them jump apart slightly. He was standing too close, his arms crossed over his chest, looking smug. 

"Go away Reggie." Jughead moaned, taking Betty's hand and leading her around him. 

"Hey man, I'm just giving props where props are due! Never did understand how Archie could pass up such a fine piece of..." Before Reggie could finish, Jughead was nose to nose with him. 

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence." Jughead's words came out sharp and harsh. Betty could see the heat rising in his face. 

"What you gonna do Jughead, daddy is behind bars, can't protect you like he did with Chuck." 

Without a second thought Jughead clocked Reggie right in the face. Betty stood frozen, not sure what to do. Before Reggie could regain his footing Jughead hit him again, knocking him to the ground, where he swung on him one more time, landing his left fist right on Reggie's jaw. 

"Jughead stop!" Betty pleaded, but Jughead was seeing red. It was as if all the anger toward the town, his dad, the sheriff, everything, was coming out in the punches he landed on Reggies face. 

Suddenly Jughead was being pushed back by Archie. "Dude, stop! He's not worth it, just stop!" 

"Get off me Archie!" He yelled, pushing Archie away. 

Reggie had managed to get to his feet, and with Jughead distracted, he swung and landed a hard punch to his left eye. This knocked Jughead back a step, causing him to stumble over his own bag, and hit the ground. He got back up quick only to have Archie between him and Reggie. 

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Archie commanded. 

Betty grabbed Jughead's arm, pulling him away from the fight. 

"You got lucky Jughead!" Reggie yelled over Archie, but Jughead didn't respond. 

Once inside the school, Betty dragged Jughead to the Blue and Gold office. "What was that?" She was angry, and maybe even a little frightened. 

"Reggie is a dick. It was about time someone knocked him out!" Jughead challenged. 

"Oh and I guess now that you're an honorary Serpent that someone has to be you!?" Betty's words sounded more like a hiss and they stopped Jughead in his tracks. She hadn't meant to say that, and immediately regretted it. 

"I told you I was giving the jacket back." He spoke more calmly then he had before. 

"Have you?" 

"Betty..." He paused. He knew this was going to come up again, but he hadn't figured out what he wanted to say. "No, I haven't. I haven't exactly had the time, with Fred being shot and being with you." 

"Oh so it's my fault?" She spat. 

"I didn't say that! God this is stupid. I don't want to fight with you." He removed his beanie and ran his hand through his, wincing when he realized his knuckles were bleeding. 

Betty noticed too and went to the back of the room to grab the first aid kit. Jughead watched her, not sure of what she was doing. 

"Give me your hand." She said as she opened the kit. Gingerly, she poured some rubbing alcohol over his hand. 

"Ow that burns." He cried. 

"Good. Stay still." She wiped it over and carefully wrapped a white bandage around his hand. Jughead watched how skillfully her hands moved, catching a glimpse of her palms. They were red and raw. 

After she finished with his hand and put everything back in the first aid kit Jughead took her hands in his, turning them palms up. Each palm had four crescent shaped wounds that were fresh. Betty remained as still as possible, feeling suddenly very naked and vulnerable. 

"I'm the reason you did this today." Jughead said softly. It wasn't a question, it was statement. He knew is actions were the reason. 

Before he could say anything else, Betty kissed him. He kissed her back until he felt a warm moisture on his face. He pulled back to see she was crying. 

"Betty please, don’t cry." He pleaded. 

Again, she didn’t' say anything, she just kissed him. She didn't want to talk, or fight, or anything. She needed him to kiss her, to touch her, to be inside her. Jughead was leaned against a desk, Betty positioned between his legs. She leaned her hips into his as they kissed, creating a slight friction. 

Jughead felt himself grow hard. What was she trying to do? 

"Betts..." He said with a question to his tone. She ignored him, planting wet kisses on his neck, while her hand found its way to his cock. She stroked him gently outside of his jeans, causing him to breath out a low growl. 

Without a word, he picked her up. The Blue and Gold office was big, with a leather couch on one end and desks and chairs on the others. The blinds on the windows were almost always pulled shut. Jughead placed her down on the couch before walking over to the door. He locked it and pulled the shade down. It was dark, but what little light did make it in shinned right on Betty. 

She sat waiting for him on the couch, the need growing. When he came back over he sat next to her, and she climbed on top, straddling him. All the anger and fear she as feeling melted away and suddenly she was feeling exhilarated. She kissed him hard and deep, biting his bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue. 

Jughead laid her down on the couch, hovering over her. He slid his good hand up her skirt and under her soaked panties. He moved in and out of her, agonizingly slow. 

"Jughead, please. I need you inside me." Betty begged. He looked at her, no more tears on her face and no more fear in her eyes. He reveled in the fact that Betty only looked at him like this, no one else. 

He reached down and quickly freed himself before realizing something. 

"Fuck. Betty, I don't have a condom with me." 

"It's okay Juggie. I'm on birth control." 

"Are you sure?" He didn't want her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. 

"Yes, please Jug." She said, bucking her hips upward toward him so he could feel her wet panties on his cock. 

With that he slid them to the side and entered her. She felt so warm and tight. He pumped in and out slowly. Betty loved how he filled her. This was what she needed, what they needed. 

It didn't take long for Jughead to start reaching his climax. "Betty, I'm going to cum." 

She didn't respond. Instead she bucked her hips, meeting his pumps in a perfect rhythm. This sent Jughead over the edge and before he knew he was cumming hard, inside her. Betty didn't climax, but she didn't need to. Having Jughead inside her was enough. 

Jughead pulled out of her slowly, and Betty got up and quickly headed to the bathroom attached to the office. 

When she returned Jughead was sitting on the couch waiting for her. The bell had rung while they were having sex but neither one of them noticed. 

"You know we can't fix everything with sex right Betts?" Jughead said with a smirk on his face as she sat in his lap. 

"Who says?" She pouted. 

He laid his on her chest, hearing her heart beat. God, he loved her, every part of her. 

"Betty, I don't like it when you hurt yourself, and the thought of me being the reason makes my stomach turn. I'm sorry, really I am." 

"I know Jug. I didn't even realize I had done it until you flipped my hands over. I don't know how to control it. Its just like..." 

"The darkness." He finished her sentence. He knew what she meant. He knew the darkness all to well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I took some creative liberties with the Blue and Gold office having a couch and a bathroom. haha I hope you guys still enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

This had been a Monday for the books, Jughead thought as he walked to his dad's trailer. After walking Betty home, he grabbed some clothes and stuff from Archie's. Needing a little space and privacy, he told Betty he'd be sleeping at the trailer tonight and invited her over for later. He wanted them to have a chance to talk about everything. 

When Jughead got to the trailer there was a large man standing at the door. He was wearing a Southside Serpent's jacket and even from the back Jughead could recognize him as the man that had come to there the other night and given him his jacket. 

"Hey, can I help you?" Jughead asked as he approached the trailer. 

"Jughead, just the man I was looking for." The Serpent said as he walked down the three small steps to meet him. "I see you aren't wearing your jacket." He looked down at Jughead, his mouth pressed in a hard line. 

"Yea, um, listen. I've been meaning to come talk to you about that." Jughead started. 

"Listen son, like I said, no matter what you are family and we take care of our own. Now I understand if you have some reservations, especially with what happened to your pops and all that, but I want you to really think about this. We could offer you some protection." The man gestured to Jughead's eye where a bruise from the one punch Reggie managed to land had started to form. 

"That's nothing... I don't need protection." Jughead paused. He knew the right thing to do was turn the man down but a small part of him, a small and annoying part of him, liked the power that jacket would give him. "I'm not my father." He finished. 

"No one said ya had to be. Like I said, you think about it. Maybe go talk to your old man." He laid a heavy hand on Jughead's shoulder, "I’ll be seeing you around kid." It sounded more like a warning then a goodbye. 

With that, The Serpent walked off. Jughead stood there for a minute before heading inside. He couldn't shake the feeling like this was something he might not have a choice in. The jacket was still there on the couch where Jughead had left it. He picked it up, it was heavy and well worn, smelling of cigarettes and gasoline, a combination that instantly reminded him of his father. He felt the threat of tears at his eyes and quickly shoved the jacket in the closet and closed the door. He hadn't really cried over his dad yet and he wasn't going to now, when Betty would be here so soon. 

He decided to shower, hoping the hot water would help wash away the anxieties of the day. As he was showering he heard the front door open and Betty's voice soon after. 

"Jughead?" Betty called looking around. She could hear the shower running.

"I'm in the shower Betts, almost done. I'll be right out." 

Betty looked around for a moment. She didn't see the jacket anywhere and hoped that meant Jughead had given it back. Just then he came walking into the living room wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His dark hair was wet, and dripped water down his lean but muscular chest. Betty felt her cheeks flush and an ache between her thighs start to form. 

He smirked at her. "Hey Juliet. Give me second to get dressed. Want to order food?" He said as he leaned down to kiss her, his hair dripping onto her white shirt. 

"How about we skip dinner and go right to desert?" Betty hinted. He knew exactly what she meant. Standing there in her casual blue jeans and white t-shirt, Jughead couldn't deny he would love to grab her and make love to her right here, but he knew that wasn't always the answer. They needed to just talk. 

"You're insatiable Betty Cooper. Later, I'm hungry and we need to talk about things." 

Betty's heart sank. Not only did she now feel rejected, but also, slightly worried. She tried to hide it though. "You're always hungry. What should I order Juggie?" She said smiling. 

"Pizza!" He said with excitement, and then walked into his room. 

Not long after Jughead finished getting dressed the pizza had arrived. He placed it on the coffee table as Betty got settled on the couch. She knew Jughead would want to talk about the jacket and what happened today, but she just wasn't ready. Luckily she came prepared. 

"So, my mom brought home a copy of the police report from Mr. Andrew's shooting, today." She said taking a bite of her pizza. 

"Man, your mom works fast. Did you get to see any of it?" He asked. 

"Yea, actually I made a copy of it. My mom had to run back to the office so I used my dad's copy machine in the basement." 

Jughead smiled at Betty. "You never cease to amaze me Betts." 

She blushed. She like the feeling of Jughead being proud of her. She pulled a purple folder with a copy of the report inside from her bag. 

"I looked through it already. I think Veronica was on to something. They didn't take all the money from the register. In fact, after Pop counted it seemed like they only took about $100. I don't know about you, but I've never heard of a criminal coming in guns blazing, literally, just to steal a whopping $100." Betty explained. 

"Maybe Archie coming out of the bathroom and Fred getting up distracted him." Jughead pondered. 

"Maybe. It still doesn’t make sense though. He could have easily ordered Archie and his dad to sit down and not move while he went about stealing the cash. Going from robbery to possible murder is a huge leap." 

"You're right. It doesn't add up. We really do need to talk to pop." 

"I agree. Tomorrow after school?" Betty suggested. 

"Sounds like a plan." Jughead went back to eating his pizza. They sat there in comfortable silence eating for a few moments before Jughead got up the nerve to break the silence. 

"Betty, we have to talk about the jacket." He felt his voice shake. Why did this feel like it was the end? 

"Did you give it back?" Betty didn't know why but she couldn't shake the feeling that his answer wouldn't be what she wanted to hear. 

"No. I don't know if I can." 

"What does that mean Jughead?" 

"The Serpent that came here that night, the one who gave me the jacket, he was here today when I got here. He asked me why I wasn't wearing it." He paused. He wasn't sure how to put everything in a way she would understand. 

"Did you tell him that you plan on giving it back? Why didn't you just give it to him right then?" Betty was starting to raise her voice, even though she hadn't meant to. 

"He never gave me the chance Betts. He told me I needed to think about it and that he'd be seeing me around. It honestly didn't seem like I had a choice in the matter." 

"Of course you have a choice. The right choice, say no." Betty demanded, standing up, unable to sit next to him anymore. 

"It's not that simple Betty. They could offer me protection." He got up and walked over to her, trying to reason with her. 

"Protection from what?!" She was almost yelling. 

"Betty we're about to be in the middle of civil war and I'm in the middle alone!" He yelled back to her. "The whole town hates me, my dad is in jail and my mom, she's... I'm just alone Betts." His hands were starting to shake. 

"Then what am I?" She pleaded. 

"Betty you know I love you, but we are from two different worlds." He stopped himself. He knew this was it. No matter what this would always be the one thing they couldn’t fix together. 

Betty's eyes filled with tears and she didn't bother to fight them off. She felt her fingernails dig hard into her palms and she didn't try to fight that either. She didn't have any more fight in her. 

"Betty stop doing that." Jughead demanded, staring at her fists. She didn't stop. Instead she squeezed them together even tighter. "Stop! Now!" 

"Why Juggie? What does it matter to you? You've made it clear since your birthday that we were operating on borrowed time and I guess that time is up right?" She cried. 

Jughead stared at Betty not knowing what to say. She wasn't wrong, but it didn't mean that's what he wanted. Suddenly his heart started to race and his stomach filled with acid as he realized exactly what this meant. He was losing her, just like that, and it was all his fault. Tears formed at his eyes, and like Betty he didn't try and stop them. He too, was tired of fighting. 

Without a word, he fell to his knees in front of her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he burred his face in stomach and cried. "No. No I can't do this Betty, I can't lose you. This isn't happening right now." Jughead had lost almost everyone in his life. The thought of losing Betty too broke him. 

Betty quickly removed his beanie, entangling her fingers in his hair as she knelt down to meet him. She kissed him hard, all her fear, and anger, and frustration melting away. As they kissed, their tear soaked faces brushed against one another until neither one of them were sure who was crying more. 

Jughead stood up, lifting Betty and carrying her to his room. There were no words for this moment, just the two of them, needing each other in the most intimate way. 

After laying her on his bed, he quickly went to work at removing her jeans, and then her panties. He paused only to remove his shirt and while he did so, she sat up and removed the rest of her clothes. He kissed her again, hard while his fingers slid inside her. His movement was harsh and needy and Betty cried out in pleasure. He trailed wet kisses from her jaw bone to her breast, sucking hard and flicking her nipple with his tongue. Betty arched her back at the sensation. He kept moving his mouth further down until his hot breath lingered over her sex. He looked up at her, seeing the need in her eyes, and took her in his mouth. 

"Fuck!" She cried out. His mouth was hot as his tongue explored her. He moved in small circles that she thought would drive her insane. She was reaching the edge fast than ever and before she could even think she was spilling over. Her orgasm ripped through her body. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, Jughead quickly removed his pants and boxers. He positioned himself at her entrance, pausing to look at her. Knowing he was waiting for her approval, she quickly nodded. With that, he entered her, hard. 

He thrusted in and out, hard and fast. Betty's nails dug into the skin on his back as she cried out loudly. "Oh Fuck Juggie. Fuck!" His breathing was getting heavier and heavier, coming close to reaching his climax. 

"I love you Betty." He managed to breath out. "Please don't leave me." He pleaded. 

"I'm right here Juggie. Always." She moaned. The words leaving her mouth was his undoing and suddenly he was climaxing. 

They laid there naked, holding one another for a long time. Betty had decided right then that she didn’t care if he gave the jacket back or not, she wasn't going to let anything come between them.


End file.
